


Realm of You

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Valentine's Day, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: I have no life but this,/To lead it here;/Nor any death, but lest/Dispelled from there;/Nor tie to earths to come,/Nor action new,/Except through this extent,/The realm of you."I have no life but this" - Emily Dickinson





	Realm of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmemormor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmemormor/gifts).



> KH3 has me entirely back in Vanaqua Hell (my favourite place tbh) so I had to write something for Valentine's Day.
> 
> I've never written smut in my stream-of-consciousness style so hopefully it works? Please let me know what you think. <3 Happy Vday.

She dreams of golden eyes.

And it should terrify her. Should remind her of that terrible day. The day Terra’s hair went white, and his eyes went golden and he almost killed her.

(She tries to tell herself that it wasn’t the real Terra, but that means little, during the darkest days).

It should remind her of Xehanort. Of his hooded eyes. Of his smirk. Of everything he’s done.

But when she dreams of those eyes, none of those thoughts follow. Just heat, and wet, and shuddered breath through chapped lips.

There’s not much to do here, in the Realm of Darkness. She spends her “days” walking, and her “nights”…oh, her nights…

“Otherwise preoccupied.”

Slender, calloused fingers trail over her exposed legs, dancing like a spell towards her core, already thrumming in equal intensity to the gaze she can see when she closes her eyes.

This is a dance she knows all too well, now.

Slowly, she becomes rougher, kneading at thighs, breasts, pawing like a desperate lover. Climbing out her window in the dead of night. Like the first time.

Fingers slip under her shorts so quick she pretends she’s surprised. Rolling a nipple between fingers of her other hand, over her shirt.

Tight heat coils in her stomach, and, not for the first time (though, as always, she pretends it is), a familiar voice echoes in her mind.

_“Giving up so easily?”_

Bucking into her hand, whimpering, embarrassed, breath coming out in hot puffs. Pulse in her ears not enough to drown out that voice, deep and growling in her mind.

_“There’s a girl.”_

Golden irises hover behind her eyelids, filling out into a face, quicker as she dips fingers into herself, slick and hot and clawing.

Pale skin, a sharp, cruel smile – matches her pace – wild, black hair.

He’s wormed his way into her heart – whether he knows, or is just a dark, precarious fantasy, she has no way of knowing.

The thought that finally pushes her over the edge, biting her hand to muffle her needy groan, hits her with toe-curling intensity: does she ever wish he’d make his way inside something else.

He laughs, in her mind, that cruel, mocking laugh. Knowing she’ll be back soon enough. Aqua, Keyblade Master, Guardian of the Light, slumps into the ground, spent, pliant.

“I know.”


End file.
